


Fever

by 006_stkglm



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas is sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит до четвертой серии восьмого сезона сериала Spooks/Призраки  
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 на diary.ru

Неподъемно тяжелое тело горит. Перед глазами все расплывается, а голова словно полна старой прелой ваты, которой набиты здешние тощие матрацы. Это плохо. На следующем допросе ему нужно как следует соображать. Товарищ старший следователь при всей его нарочито непритязательной внешности «russkogo Ivana» вопросы задает вразнобой и сами по себе вроде бы незначительные, но выводы из ответов делает ― о-го-го. Аналитики в отделе D позавидовали бы... А значит, надо встать, доползти до раковины и умыться. Холодная вода поможет разогнать вязкий туман в голове. Собираясь с силами, Лукас делает глубокий вдох и давится вскриком: в бок под ребра словно загоняют заточку, как тогда, в переполненной камере Ростовского СИЗО. Но заточке взяться неоткуда. Этот месяц он провел, курсируя между одиночкой и допросной майора Даршавина. Два последних помывочных дня, где инциденты с участием длинных острых предметов случаются сплошь и рядом, он пропустил, потому что товарищ старший следователь остался недоволен ответами. Лукас осторожно выпускает набранный в грудь воздух и, морщась, трогает бок. Нет, ран точно нет. Значит, ребра опять сломали. Он пытается вспомнить, когда у него последний раз был настолько жесткий допрос и не может. Судя по тому, как болит, совсем недавно. День, может быть, два, но в памяти по-прежнему пусто, словно все стерли ластиком и набили голову прелой ватой. Значит, сотрясение вдобавок ко всему прочему. Тогда лучше не шевелиться, и лежать тихонько, пока за ним снова не придут. Лукас закрывает слезящиеся глаза и сглатывает: горло дерет, ребра неприятно дергает. Хочется пить, но при малейшей попытке пошевелиться, бок словно окатывает кипятком.  
― Пить, ― шепчет Лукас, уже ничего не соображая. Ему снова чудится Ростов и полная народу камера. Перед глазами темнеет, и вата в голове все набухает, заглушая посторонние звуки и блокируя мысли.  
― Шшш, тихо. Сейчас.  
Голос, глухо доносящийся сквозь туман в голове, кажется ему смутно знакомым. Его осторожно приподнимают, пересохших губ касается кружка ― фарфоровая, не жестяная. Он успевает сделать два глотка и вяло удивится, откуда в камере фарфор, а потом тьма накрывает его.

 

Просыпается Лукас от того, что дрожит. Вокруг темно. Наверное, электричество вырубилось из-за meteli, как прошлой зимой. Это значит, в камере скоро будет совсем холодно, но зато никаких допросов с электрошоком, пока не починят линию. Генераторы в Лушанке есть, но ими обогревают жилой и административный корпуса, да пищеблок. Если повезет, то и тот, где готовят для zekov тоже. Некоторое время Лукас размышляет, составляя в голове список плюсов и минусов этой ситуации, чтобы отвлечься от сотрясающей его дрожи и пересохшего до состояния наждачной бумаги горла. А потом его скручивает приступ надсадного сухого кашля, и под ребра словно загоняют раскаленный гвоздь. Лукас прижимает руку к боку, и пытается упереться другой рукой в край койки, но не может нащупать бортик ― ладонь все время соскальзывает. Кашель никак не отпускает, бок горит, воздуха начинает нехватать, но при попытке вдохнуть глубже сознание мутится от боли.

Он пропускает момент, когда оказывается в камере не один. Тяжелая железная дверь не открывалась ― он почти уверен в этом ― но, тем не менее, его внезапно приподнимают за плечи, и все о чем он может думать: «n'et, please, pojal'sta ne seichas, ne nado…». Он понимает, что начал умолять вслух, только когда слышит, как ему отвечает все тот же смутно знакомый голос:  
― Шшш, ― и на его пылающий лоб ложится прохладная ладонь. ― Тихо. Никто тебя не тронет.  
Под спину ему подсовывают что-то большое и мягкое. К губам опять подносят кружку: от содержимого пышет теплом, пахнет травами и каким-то лекарством.

― Не обожгись, ― предупреждает голос. Лукас не видит говорящего: в коридоре наверняка стоят конвойные с фонариками, но при попытке разлепить глаза у него болят даже веки. Просто кроме майора Даршавина тут быть некому: он единственный предпочитает заботиться о вверенном ему «имуществе» лично. Даршавин придерживает кружку, пока Лукас жадно пьет. Потом укладывает его на то, мягкое: должно быть свернутый валиком матрас, кладет руку ему на лоб и говорит: ― спи. Утром почувствуешь себя лучше.  
― Достаточно хорошо для допроса? ― сипит Лукас. Пальцы, убирающие с его лба мокрые от пота волосы, замирают. ― Просто лучше. Спи.  
Лукас сглатывает ― с таким туманом в голове он не может понять рассердился ли Даршавин: если рассердился, на допросе ему несдобровать. Но это будет завтра, а пока у него есть несколько часов для сна и покоя. Лукас позволяет себе немного расслабиться ― в полусидячем положении дышать легче, и кашель перестает подкатывать к горлу ― и почти сразу проваливается в сон.

 

На лицо его ложится мокрая тряпка.  
― Нет, ― Лукас пытается выгнуться, вырваться, но в голове по-прежнему комья прелой ваты, тело налито свинцом, и все что ему удается ― приподняться и слабо мотнуть головой, ― ne nado…  
Он не помнит, чтоб его забирали на допрос. Он вообще ничего не помнит, кроме дергающей боли в боку, вязкого тумана в гудящей голове и саднящего горла.  
― Тише, тише. Это я, ― голос звучит успокаивающе, но мокрая, холодная тряпка снова касается его лица. Лукас резко отворачивает голову и его скручивает приступ надсадного кашля.

― Лукас? ― прохладная ладонь касается его лба и смутно знакомый голос сдавленно чертыхается. Почему-то по-английски, хотя майор Даршавин материться предпочитает исключительно на русском, ибо: «скучен язык Уайльда в плане ненормативной лексики, Лукас. Fuck, shit and asshole ― pretty dull if you know what I mean». Лукас не может не признать, что определенная доля истины в этом есть, но на самом деле вся разница в энергетическом потенциале русского и в особенностях словообразования, которые… внезапно его обдает холодом так, словно с него стащили одеяло. Но какое одеяло, он же в допросной… или нет? Додумать эту мысль он не успевает ― чьи-то пальцы подцепляют резинку его тренировочных штанов и тянут вниз. Нет. Только не…

― Tovarishh starshij sledovatel'… net...  
― Шшш. Все в порядке. Ты со мной. Ты в безопасности. Никто тебя не тронет, ― продолжает уговаривать его голос, а пальцы меж тем ловко стаскивают с него штаны вместе с бельем.  
― Ne nado…  
― Тихо. Тихо. Все в порядке, Лукас. Надо сбить температуру. Потерпи.  
― Pojal’sta ne trogai menya bol'she… Ne trogai, ― Лукас пытается собраться с силами. Он не будет лежать и ждать пока его ткнут лицом в нары и распинают ноги в стороны.  
― Эй-эй-эй! Ты что это у меня уду… Черт! Лукас. Лукас!

Он рычит и яростно отпинывается ― пытается во всяком случае.  
― Да тише ты! ― он чувствует, как его колени придавливает вес чужого тела, который ни с чем невозможно перепутать, и утраивает усилия, ― твою ж господа бога ма…  
Руки заводят за голову и крепко фиксируют в захвате. Лукас вскидывает бедра в отчаянной попытке сбросить с себя Даршавина, но бок обдает словно кипятком и движение выходит оборванным и бессильным. Его голой груди касается мокрая тряпка, и в ноздри бьет резкий запах: водка. Как тогда, в конце февраля, когда Даршавин улетел в Москву, а к нему в камеру пришли шесть напраздновавшихся надзирателей… Только не опять. Еще раз такое он не…  
― Лукас? Лукас?! ― голос доносится откуда-то издалека. ― Эй, эй, эй! Дыши. Лукас, слушай меня: дыши! Лукас?! Лукас! Лук…

***

Тело неподъемно тяжелое, голова гудит, но вязкий плотный туман больше не путает мысли. Последнее, что Лукас помнит: они с Беном провели несколько часов в засаде под проливным дождем со снегом, потом короткая драка и… он приподнимает край одеяла и скашивает глаза: ну так и есть ― ребра стягивает тугая повязка.  
― С добрым утром.  
Он осторожно поворачивает голову: Рос сидит на кровати с ноутбуком на коленях. Вид у нее взъерошенный и невыспавшийся. Сквозь полуприкрытые портьеры в спальню просачивается дневной свет.  
― Вот честное слово, в следующий раз, когда вылезешь из фургона раньше положенного, я вырублю тебя сама.  
― Я не доживу до следующего раза, ― бормочет он, осторожно опуская голову обратно на подушки и натягивая одеяло до самого носа.  
Рос фыркает.  
― Это всего лишь простуда, ― она пересаживается ближе, кладет руку ему на лоб и через полминуты озвучивает вердикт, ― высокая, но не сорок, как ночью.  
― Прости, ― шепчет он еще тише: говорить больно, шевелиться не хочется. Все тело ноет как побитое, а у Рос такая прохладная и мягкая рука.  
― Ничего, ― она ерошит его волосы и морщится, ― помыть бы тебя, но это когда температура спадет.  
― Ага, ― его неудержимо клонит в сон.  
― Лукас?  
― Ммм?  
― Ночью, что тебе…  
― ..?  
―… да нет, ничего. Засыпай.  
Лукас послушно закрывает глаза, осторожно вздыхает и почти сразу отключается.

 

Рос некоторое время задумчиво смотрит на его мерно поднимающуюся и опадающую под одеялом грудь, потом на набранное на лэптопе письмо для Малькольма: «Лушанка. 2004й-2008й. Звание ― майор. Первое имя ― Олег. Пробей, но без шума. Докладывать мне лично».  
У нее немного заповедей и «не принимай решений, с которыми не сможешь жить» одна из них. Рос жмет на кнопку, опускает крышку лэптопа, вытягивается на постели рядом с Лукасом, и улыбается сквозь сон, чувствуя, как прогибается матрац, когда тот придвигается к ней поближе.


End file.
